Europe 1430 (Map Game)
This is a new map game that takes place in Europe in 1430. This map game will regulated and controlled. READ THE TALK PAGE BEFORE POSTING. 'There may be discussion important to the game. Rules *Just like the original Map Game, a turn is a year . *Another person must go again before you can take a turn. *Take a turn by adding new plausible events to the timeline and then editing the map. *Use paint to edit you map and save it as a .png and add it to your new post *You need to add a map to your post, if you are unable to then please request that someone make a map for you *'Don't be ridiculous! (i.e. Finland cannot declare independence and then invade the entire world, all in a year) *WE WILL ADD MORE YEARS ONCE WE GET THERE! *''If you have a problem with a post say a bit on the talk page about it, and the community (or I) will decide.'' *''IT MUST BE PLAUSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!'' *''Read the Talk page.'' 1430-1460 See Europe 1430, 1430-1460 1461-1491 See Europe 1430, 1461-1491 1492-1522 See Europe 1430, 1492-1522 1523-1553 See Europe 1430, 1523-1553 1554-1584 See Europe 1430, 1554-1584 1585-1615 See Europe 1430, 1585-1615 1616-1646 See Europe 1430, 1616-1646 1647-1677 See Europe 1430, 1647-1677 1678-1708 See Europe 1430, 1678-1708 1709-1739 See Europe 1430, 1709-1739 1740-1769 See Europe 1430, 1740-1769 1770-1800 See Europe 1430, 1770-1800 1801-1831 See Europe 1430, 1801-1831 1832 *The British colony on the Eastern African coast expands westward. *France seizes portions of western Italy during the revolts, creating suspicion towards the French from the majority of Europe. *New Albion expands northward. *Japan begins annexing parts of Siberia, to the north of their most northern holdings. *Bohemian, Italian, Polish, Lithuanian, and now Swiss troops continue to defeat the rebels on all fronts. Bohemians land naval infantry on Corsica, Sardinia, and Sicily. Italy demands their territory back from the French, their so-called allies. *Hedjaz begins to invade the Sassanid Empire, beginning the Great Sassanid War. *The German unification movement boomerangs back to Europe, and many of the German states begin talks of unifying. 1833 *After the start of the Great Sassanid War, Scandinavia joined war against the Hedjaz because of their alliance with them. *The Byzantine Empire, Damascus and Jerusalem all join the war against the Hedjaz, to honor historical relationships. Soon, Hedjaz is pushed out of Sassanid territory. Georgian, Muscovite, and Swiss troops are expected to arrive next year to help out. *A defense pact is signed between the Heneastic Republic and Denmark over fears of a growing German unification movement. *The Heneastics take the rest of Papua New Guinea. *The Sultanate of Sudan proclaims its support of Hedjaz, and begins invading Damascus and Jerusalem after passing over the Red Sea and through Hedjaz territory. *Damascus and Jerusalem are able to repel the invasion of an army that has spent months crossing desert away from their homes. They later send offensives into Hedjazi territory and slowly take over the Red Sea Coastline. *Alexandria declares war on the Sultanate of Sudan. *Algeria, eager for fertile land, declares war on the Sultanate of Sudan, and begin to invade it along with Alexandria. Sudan falls by the year's end. 1834 *With the arrival of the Georgain, Muscovite and Swiss troops to fight the Hedjaz, the allies are slowly pushing deeper into Hedjaz territory. The Hedjaz is expected to fall either at the end of this year or the start of next year. In occupied Hedjaz the people are giving a choice either convert to Christianity, Zoroastrianism or Judaism or keep their current faith. *The Eastern-Baltic Alliance sends two MEUs into New West Venice with the Hussites' tacit approval. They discover several illegal German settlements on the border, and kick them out of the country. Navarran engineers arrive and set up several forts along the border to keep watch on the Germans. Small contingents of Pomonan, Kalifornian and Mayan troops help to man the forts. *Scandinavia and Dal Raida improve their navies, with a focus on commerce raiding and interdiction. The rest of the Baltic Alliance begin to follow suite. *The British Federation signs a peace treaty with the GGU. This angers New West Venice, however the British assures the New West Venice that the treaty signed with the GGU will stop any future North America Expansion. If they attempt any illegal settlements they British will withdraw from any treaty with the GGU. *The Sultanate of Sudan is divided, with Algeria taking the western section, and Alexandria taking the Red Sea coastline and the northern section of the former country. *The Kingdom of Kongo organizes a standing army, arming it with gunpowder weapons as well as bows and arrows. A navy is also created. * Holed up on on Elba, which has been turned into a practically impenetrable fortress (Lots of wood, so fire is an option), the Republican leaders draft a temporary constitution for the Italian Republic, with a clause mandating a permanent constitution be created within a year of the end of hostilities. *Fed up with mandatory service, much of the Royal Italian army deserts and joins up with the Republicans instead. With this new force, the republicans make a landing on Corsica, establishing a large foothold by years end. 1835 *With Bohemian forces fighting alongside the royal Italian Army, the republican rebels are nearly wiped out by years end. Italy being a Constitutional Monarchy founded by the union of republics and a kingdom and based on the principles of democracy, most commoners don't really care who wins anyway and were just hoping one side died out so they could go back to their lives. *The Negro Reserve Terrritory expands north. *Japan continues to expand into Siberia. *The Sassanids expands northward. *The Hedjaz make a surprising recovery, forcing back the Europeans. Many Muslim jihadist groups in other countries are providing them with covert support. *'Hedjaz is the only officially Muslim nation currently. The Sassanids are Zoroastrians. Alexandria, Tunez and Grenada are Christian.' *'OK, but there are still Muslims in those countries. It is possible that some reinforcements would arrive in "volunteers".' *Scandinavian troops reinforce their lines and push back the Hedjaz to prewar borders with the help of Sassanids and Georgians. 1836 *After the recent crisis with the Hedjaz, the mostly Aramaic and Arabic population of Mesopotamia declares it's tired of being constantly dragged to wars against Sassanid enemies. They declare independence as a new joint Kingdom of Mesopotamia, and declares itself neutral. *The King of Italy Dies and his son assumes the throne. Unfortunately, the only form of government he endorses is absolute monarchy. He thus attempts to seize absolute power, but is only able to do so in the area immediately surrounding Rome. *No longer sure who to back, Foreign forces in Italy pull back across the border. They now aim merely to keep hostilities contained to Italy itself. 1837 *The King of Italy is deposed by Parliament and the military on constitutional grounds, imprisoned, and executed for treason as a symbol to any other would-be tyrants. The next in line for the throne however is the head of a cadet branch of the French royal family. While this means the thrones will remain separate, it does bring the two nations closer together. *Through Bohemian pressure, a referendum is held in the former Hanseatic territories of Prussia, who vote overwhelmingly to rejoin the Hanseatic Republic. A timeline is set for the restoration of these territories, with the official handover to take place in 1840. *After several meetings between the Commonwealth of Lithuania and the Dominion and Poland, they agree to enter into a new state, called the Polish-Lithuanian Federation. *Britain overruns the United Republic of Scotland, but guerrilla resistance continues. 1839 1840 Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games